What a Hoot
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Lily is miserable when she finds her owl, Captain, to be missing. But where does he end up? Of course on one very annoying Marauder to whom Captain has taken a liking to.


**Summary: Lily is miserable when she finds her owl, Captain, to be missing. But where does he end up? Of course on one very annoying Marauder to whom Captain has taken a liking to.**

**Disclaimer: It's JKs.**

**What a Hoot**

a Siriusly Klutzy story

"Alice! My owl ran away!"

Alice looked over at me, baffled.

"Captain?" she asked, shocked.

I nodded.

My owl, my sweet tawny owl, Captain, ran- or should I say flew?- away. _Six _years I've had that thing and he just up and leaves! You'd think there'd be loyalties.

I gave him owl treats _every _day. Every single stinking day I'd leave one for him! And then make sure the other owls don't take it. Captain doesn't deserve that. Other owls taking his treats, I mean.

But no. _No_. He just _leaves_! What kind of owl just _leaves_?

I grumbled and sulked over to my bed, collapsing on top of the covers.

"Captain left? What the hell kind of owl just leaves?"

I shrugged, or at least attempted to lying down. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

"Maybe he's just out, you know, hunting or something."

I shook my head. "Not during the day. He only goes out at night." You know, like an owl. Though I didn't add that.

"Oh, Lils, I'm sorry. Should we go look for him?"

I sat up and looked at her. "Where? What are we going to do? Grab a broomstick and fly around? He's probably miles away by now, at Beaxbatons or Durmstrang or some other equally as nice place," I grumbled. "Some place where people will give him raspberries or something. I never bothered to ask what he liked, I just assumed. Because you'd think owls would _like _owl treats. I should have tried different things, maybe he wouldn't have left me. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Okay, you're acting a little crazy now. I'm sure he didn't run away, maybe he's just flying about. Thinking owl thoughts. It has nothing to do with the fact that you didn't give him raspberries, I'm sure of it."

She's just trying to make me feel better, but I tried to believe her.

"But-"

"Nope."

"But I could have sworn that-"

"It wasn't you."

"But he might have-"

"Lily. Stop. Let's go to the Common Room." I sighed and stood up to follow her. "Who were you sending a letter to anyway?"

"Mum," I mumbled miserably. "She wanted to know how I did on the Potions test we took yesterday. But now I can't deliver it because I've _been abandoned by an owl_!"

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled. Honestly, how could she _smile_ at a time like this?

We made it down to the Common Room and she flopped on the couch. I sat on the chair next to her.

"Do you think we could teach it new tricks?" I heard Sirius ask a little over to my left.

"I don't know," Jame replied.

"It looks familiar," Remus commented. "But I can't put my finger on it."

"I don't know," James said. "It just flew in through the window and landed on my head."

This caught my attention. I sat up and looked over to where the Marauders were sitting.

Perched on top of James Potter's head was Captain. _My _Captain. Peter was feeding him owl treats and he hooted happily.

I couldn't believe it.

Captain, my owl, my only pet in the entire world, had abandoned me for _James Potter_.

This was ridiculous. So I pointed it out to Alice.

"That's low," she agreed when she saw the owl on James's head. "Really low, even for an owl."

"I've got to get him back," I said sadly, standing up and marching over to where the Marauders sat. The four boys looked at me curiously. I arched an eyebrow at then, and then looked up at Captain. He cocked his head to the side.

This is where my plan failed. How do I get the owl back?

So I did the only logical thing I could think of.

"Lily! What are you _doing_?" I heard Remus ask after I'd lunged on top of James, pinning him to the floor. Captain, of course, flew off of James's head once I made impact and out the window. Though he did nip my ear before that, so I knew he hadn't really abandoned me.

The fact that I was still pinning Potter down was still there, along with the fact that his shampoo smelled _very _nice. I smiled despite myself, and got up a second later than I should have.

"What was _that_ Evans?" Sirius asked, astonished but grinning.

"That was my owl, Captain."

"He apparently seemed to have taken a liking to James's messy mop that he calls hair," Alice added coming to stand next to me.

"You couldn't have just called him?" Peter asked, though he was smiling as well, and picking up the chair that I knocked James out of.

"Where's the fun in that?" James asked with a wink and a smile.

I smiled in return, one again despite myself. Though this one also came with a blush.

"Captain the owl," Alice muttered under her breath, though we all could hear her. "Making destined couples come together since 1976."

**A/n: Okay guys, this one took me no longer then half an hour to write. It just randomly came to me and I was like "Huh, what would happen if Lily's owl liked James?" and BAM. There's a fanfic.**

**Crap, it's number 42, which was supposed to be about George for my friend Davie (who we call George). But I was talking to him while it happened! And this one is completely dedicated to him because he loves the number 42, even if he would never ever read this, because I won't let him!**

**George/Davie here's your 42!**

**Much love and hopefully you'll get a snowday tomorrow (that is, if you commonly get snowdays)**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
